cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?
Guess Who's Coming To Dinner? Hello, my name is Chicken Buot, or as my friends call me “Chicken Butt”, I am 27 years old and I live in an estate somewhere in Sacramento California. One day I decided since I was bored that I would call my 5 favorite people, Barrack Obama (BO), Brittney Spears (BS), Michael Jackson (MJ), George Washington (GW), And Elvis Presley (EP) Over to my estate for a dinner party! I searched the local Dunkin Doughnuts trashcans for a TI-18 Calculator, and I was successful in my search. I then called the White-House. “Greeting (BO) what would you say if I invited you to my estate for a dinner party?” I grandly asked. “Um, excuse me, who is this?” Obama replied. “It’s me, your old buddy...um.” I couldn’t come up with a good name. “JOHN!” I shouted. “It’s Your Old buddy John!” Obama hung up, and it made me disappointed. About Six Tre decillion (A number followed by 6 and 42 zeros) is how long it took for the other to come. Because I called them as well. We all played games such as, Yahtzee, Monopoly, Life, Sonic R, and exactly 30 other types of games. After that, we ventured to the dinner table which was covered by a white sheet, whatever was underneath looked very good, when the sheet was unraveled, foods such as fried chicken, potatoes, bread, and pies were spread around the table. “Dig in!” I demanded. And they did. But little did they know that their fate would soon be met, because of how late they were. A few seconds into eating, the guests began to find there carefully chosen weapons to fight with. Obama found a basketball made from metal and covered in spikes. George found his old blunderbuss, but forged into a modern shotgun. Michael found a fedora with a visor as sharp as a katana, and able to throw like a Frisbee. Brittney found a spear that were reusable. Elvis found a guitar that was also a giant drill. “What is going on here!?” Obama exclaimed. Well, I never told you this, but you are not really In a neighborhood. Or a real house. Your are in, THE 5th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! All of a sudden, the house walls fell and reviled a stadium with the guests in the center and an audience watching them. “You will all engage in combat to the last man standing!” Brittney grabbed her spear and slain Elvis, right after Elvis drilled Obama with his guitar. Do to Britney’s spear having been broken, she no longer had a weapon, she would’ve gone for the guitar, but Michael had already picked it up. Michael and George Washington turned to eachother and charged, and George won. Now it was just George and Brittney, quickly, Brit grabbed Obama’s basketball and took a shot at George. He was able to save his torso, but his right arm, unfortunately, did not. George dropped to the ground while Brittney slowly walked up to him. She took his gun, put it to his face and said his last heard line. “Who’s laughing now?” (BOOM!) And the war was over. “So how was the story guys?” I asked my guests. They looked at me as if they had just seen a ghost. “Too disturbing?” I questioned. “Yes” they all answered. I then woke up in front a song that I was previously making. It was somehow finished, and when hearing the song, I thought it was amazing. And that, was my dinner party. An imaginary, disturbing, funny, enticing. And rather Revitalizing dinner party.